Falling Inside the Black (may change title)
by ShieldGirlforever
Summary: Haley is madly in love with Lucas Scott, unfortunately an accident happens that temporarily erases any memories of their love for each other. Read and Review! Just a small snippet of what I have so far. I only own Haley and the idea :)


Haley paced the living room pausing briefly to check her cell phone on the coffee table, she expected Luke home in the next few minutes but the churning feeling in her gut was telling her something was off. She'd received a call earlier that day from an old friend telling her that Luke was in serious danger and he was on his way to Tree Hill to give her more information when he got there.

They hadn't talked in almost five years and they had a rather strained relationship at times. She heard the door open and hurried down the hall only to come face to face with him.

"Sam.." she breathed softly as he stood in the doorway.

"Hi Hales...you should sit down for this" he spoke leading her over to the table.

Sam Winchester. In the flesh. She and Taylor were on a vacation when they met the Winchester brothers, and since that moment they met, Haley and Sam had this...connection one would say.

"You don't talk to me for five years, and now you're here in my hometown telling me that my boyfriend is in trouble? What the hell Sam!" She was worried and confused, and hated that she missed Sam.

He smiled softly and tucked hair behind her ear. "Same ol bright eyes," he murmured softly. "You of all people would know why I didn't talk to you for so long. I'm here because I care and I know how much Lucas means to you" Sam tried to hide his distaste for the guy he didn't even know. All he knew was that this Lucas guy had Haley.

Haley looked up at his warm eyes and sat down like he had advised prior. This couldn't be good. "Fine...Sam...what's going on with Luke?" She held her breath, ready for the worst.

Sam looked down at her hand that he had unconsciously reached for, a wave of electricity flowed through them and he found himself remembering all the good times together. He cleared his throat after a moment.

"I don't really have full details yet but, there was an accident...about twenty minutes ago. He was rushed to the hospital for internal bleeding" Sam explained.

Haley quickly pulled her hand back and stood up. "I have to go Sam...he needs me" she began looking for her keys.

"Hales I'll drive you. Get your coat" he offered.

Haley shook her head; she didn't care if it was below freezing outside. All she knew was that Lucas was in the hospital and she wasn't about to lose him. Not now and not ever. She hurried out the door and Sam followed, they started the car and he hurried as fast as he could in the pouring rain, but it was still incredibly slow.

The black Impala was just as she remembered it, and Haley stopped herself from thinking about something that wouldn't help anything.

"He'll be okay bright eyes" Sam offered after a few minutes of silence. "I know first hand that if he has you to get back to...he isn't going anywhere" He reached for her hand again, unable to pull away. Haley nodded hoping he was right.

"Sam...how'd you know about the accident?"

"I had a vision about it. I know its been awhile since we talked but I had to call you...it felt good hearing your voice again" he said, glancing briefly at her and then at their interlocking fingers.

"Sam.." she began warily.

"Hales its okay, I'm not trying to take you away...I just...want to be here for you, whatever you may need" he assured her.

She looked over at him and nodded appreciatively then looked back out the window. Soon they were pulling up to the hospital. Haley immediately asked to see Lucas while Sam stood off to the side.

Sam watched as the girl he loved fawned over someone else. It was quite possibly the hardest thing to watch, but he could tell she was happy. Haley happy was all he ever wanted; she'd always deserved more than a freak who hunted the supernatural.

Lucas's eyes were still closed, but the doctors said he'd make it. "Oh God Luke" she sniffled quietly. "I love you so much. You have to wake up okay? They have the idiot in custody and I swear to God I'll kill you myself if you leave me" Haley tried to joke, but failed miserably. She kissed his still warm hand, hoping he'd wake up soon.

Sam stood outside the door watching Haley sit at his bedside. He probably could have left but a part of him wanted to stick around, as selfish as it sounded. He felt that connection again when he held her hand in the car.

Haley held Lucas's hand as she watched the monitors beep steadily. He'd be okay but they weren't exactly sure when he'd wake up and how much he'd remember of the accident.

"Lucas...you promised me you'd never leave, I'm holding you to that. I can't do this without you. I won't" she kissed his hand softly then brought it up to her cheek, hoping skin on skin would wake him up.

Sam wondered if Haley ever got emotional like that over him. On some level he truly wondered what it'd be like to still have her heart. He watched in wonder as Lucas stayed at a steady heartbeat. He wanted the guy to wake up, even though he knew he'd forever lose Haley.

Time ticked by slowly as Haley waited and waited for Lucas to open those blue eyes she loved so much.


End file.
